Salman bin Abdulaziz/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Salman bin Abdulaziz - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Holds Talks with King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud of Saudi Arabia. Two Heads of State Jointly Announce Establishment of China-Saudi Arabia Comprehensive Strategic Partnership. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Corea del Sur * Ver Roh Moo-hyun - Sin imagen.jpg| Saudi Prince Salman bin Abdul Aziz al-Saud (R), governor of Riyadh, meets South Korea's President Roh Moo-hyun in Riyadh, 24 March 2007. AFP / Getty Lee Myung-bak - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| South Korean President Lee Myung-bak and Saudi Defense Minister Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud hold talks in Riyadh on Feb. 8. (Yonhap) Park Geun-hye - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| La presidenta de Corea del Sur, Park Geun-hye, y el príncipe heredero de Arabia Saudita, Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud, posan para una fotografía el 16 de noviembre de 2014 (hora local) en Brisbane, Australia, antes de celebrar una reunión bilateral al margen de la Cumbre del G-20. (Yonhap) (END) Japón * Ver Akihito - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Emperor Akihito welcomed Prince Salman at the Tokyo Imperial Palace where also he hosted a luncheon in honor of the Saudi leader and the accompanying delegation. (Al Arabiya) Salman bin Abdulaziz - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Abe shaking hands with H.R.H. Prince Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud, Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Salman bin Abdulaziz - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Selain SBY, sejumlah petinggi partai politik juga diundang DPR menyaksikan pidato Raja Salman. (ANTARA FOTO/Wahyu Putro A) Joko Widodo - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques King Salman bin Abdulaziz sent a message to President of Indonesia Joko Widodo, inviting him to attend the Arab-Islamic-US Summit to be hosted by the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. Photo: Asharq Al Awsat Asia del Sur India * Ver Manmohan Singh - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| The Deputy Prime Minister and Minister of Defence of the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, Royal Highness Crown Prince Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud meeting the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on February 27, 2014. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Narendra Modi - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with Saudi Arabia's Crown Prince Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud. indiatoday.in Irán * Ver Hassan Rouhani - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| King Salman of Saudi Arabia (C) is pictured with Iranian President Hassan Rouhani (front R) during a family photo session at the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation (OIC) Istanbul Summit in Istanbul, Turkey April 14, 2016. PHOTO: REUTERS Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Fahd bin Abdulaziz - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| King Fahd and King Salman (My Trip To Al-Jenadriyah). Wikimedia Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| King Abdullah and younger brother Crown Prince Salman bin Abdulaziz al Saud. Tribes of the World Flickr Irak * Ver Fuad Masum - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Fuad Masum was received by King Salman bin Abdulaziz at the King Khalid International Airport in Riyadh, Tuesday. Photo: Saudi news agencies. Palestina * Ver Yasser Arafat - Sin imagen.jpg| Saudi Prince Salman bin Abdul-Aziz Al Saud, Governor of Riyadh Province, with PLO leader Yasser Arafat on November 20, 1988 in Algiers, Algeria. Getty Mahmoud Abbas - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Critical juncture. Saudi King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud (R) receives Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas in Riyadh, on December 20. (Al-Ekhbariya) Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| King Salman meets with Turkey former pres. Gul. thebaghdadpost.com Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| President Erdoğan Welcomed by King Salman bin Abdulaziz al Suud of Saudi Arabia. Photo: Presidenci of the Republic of Turkey Fuentes Categoría:Salman bin Abdulaziz